A Letter from a Friend
by Star of a Night Sky
Summary: A letter from Krycek answers some of Scully's questions about her pregnancy and the conspiracy in general.


By: Star of a Night Sky  
  
Rating: If I must, I'll say... PG13 for language (I don't think it's that bad, but just in case)  
  
Disclaimer: You're kidding, right?  
  
Feedback: Please, please, please. Good, bad or indifferent. It's what feeds the addiction.  
  
Spoilers: Memento Mori, Redux, One Son, The Sixth Extinction, En Ami, Requiem, Existence, NIHT, & TN1  
  
Category: Much like the show  
  
Archive: Sure, fine, whatever  
  
A/N: Well, I'll say it for you, the writing of this ain't that great. But I don't care, I'm writing this because it expresses my opinion of what has happened in these past few seasons. I'm not sure about the date I put on this, dates on the show have been so screwy lately. I wrote Alex in cause I just miss him so much. Damn that Skinner!  
  
Summary: A letter from Krycek answers some of Scully's questions about her pregnancy and the conspiracy in general.  
  
A Letter from a Friend  
  
February 10, 2002  
  
Dana Scully's Apartment  
  
4: 23 PM  
  
Fumbling around outside of her apartment Dana Scully searched for her keys; a rather simple task unless you have a bag of groceries in one arm and your son in the other. It wasn't until she finally made it inside and got everything settled that she notice a white envelope on her coffee table.  
  
Cautiously, as if the paper was going to attack her, Scully picked up the envelope and read the front. 'Agent Scully' that was all it said. But what else should she expect, a return address staying 'The Bad Guys that Broke into your Home, 1447 Maple St. PO Box 932' Part of her wanted to run, grab Will and bolt to John's, her Mom's, anywhere but here. The other half of her, the part that always won, told her to open it, to see what was going on now. When she did, Scully couldn't believe her eyes, the first line read 'Agent Scully, this is Alex Krycek, now before you rip this up and run to Mulder, hear me out.'   
  
"No" she said to no one in particular, "No, he's dead, Skinner shot that bastard, he's dead" Although she was practically in a state of shock, Scully continued reading 'I know I'm supposed to be dead and burning in Hell, but old habits die hard, and so do I. I've always followed my own agenda, as you probably know by now, and my next goal is to give you all the information you need. We have lost too much, you and I; our lives, friends, family, an arm, Mulder, Marita.... and the list goes on. But I'm going to change that, I'm going to show that cigarette-smoking son of a bitch that he can't always get his way, and he won't. You have no reason to trust me, and I don't blame you, but maybe after you read this you'll feel a little different. This is hard to explain, even I have trouble understanding it, but I'll give it my best shot. CSM's life has always been his work, so ever since the rebels killed the Syndicate, excluding him and Diana Fowley, you know who she is, he has  
been trying to rebuild the "Project". He even asked me for help, that crazy asshole. Remember a few years back, you and he went on a little road trip? Remember how you fell asleep in the car and woke up in bed in your pajamas? Well while you were asleep our buddy drugged you, then went to work. You see, Mulder only took one vile of your ova from that lab, there were three. So, CSM got a hold of one and implanted them in you. I don't know how he did it, you're the doctor, you tell me. Anyway, he then planned to use the chip in your neck, the one that cured you of cancer, to somehow get alien DNA in you so you could give birth to the first natural alien/human hybrid. There was one thing he didn't know though, the one thing that screwed him over, you were fucking Mulder three ways from Sunday. How ironic, his plans were ruined because you were sleeping with his son. That gets me every time. Apparently, you weren't practicing safe sex (shame, shame) because before CSM could get  
you knocked up, Mulder did. Now don't get too excited, your boy isn't completely normal. As you probably remember, Mulder did, at one point, have alien genes in him, and even though he was cured some of it stayed. Meaning, when your child was conceived, his father, was in a sense part alien. So be prepared, anything could happen, then again, he might live a normal life, only time will tell. Now this is where my knowledge gets a little fuzzy. These "Super Soldiers" as they're called are simply a new, stronger, smarter form of alien. They were created by the same aliens you've been fighting this past decade. When you gave birth, they surrounded you because they thought he was a creation of evil. A being, that if in the right hands could destroy them because no matter how strong they are they are still aliens, the same aliens that can be destroyed by the vaccine, the same vaccine that is made using... you guessed it a hybrid, which they thought your baby was. However, when he  
was born your child appeared to be normal, so they left you alone to live happily ever after. Well you did have two days of normalcy. Then, William, that's his name right? started to control things with his mind, a classic sign of alien DNA. And as Patti's husband told you "They're watching" and they saw little Billy's activities. Instead of just going in and taking him, they told their trusty henchman, Kersh to tell Mulder if he didn't leave, you and William would be killed, and of course he left. They figured it would be like killing two birds with on stone, get rid of Mulder and get your kid, the key to colonization, all at the same time. I'm not sure what your son is, I don't think anyone is. And I don't know how to give you Mulder or tell you when he'll be able to come home. I can tell you this, the dangers are still there, they probably always will be, so be careful. As for your e-mails to Mulder, I'd stop, they know everything, they see everything, they're most likely  
reading this with you, you can't escape them. I can't tell you how it will end but I will help you in any way I can.  
  
Yo quiero creer  
  
Alex G. Krycek  
  
When Scully finished reading the letter she wasn't really sure what to believe. Why would Krycek give her all this information? Is any of it even true? Was he going to start helping her? Or was he, as usual, simply trying to save his own ass? Scully decided to keep the letter, just in case it did hold some fact. As for working with Krycek, she was undecided.  
  
And she was still undecided when Krycek, right outside of her apartment, was shot in the head, he died instantly. Or did he....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~So what do you think? I know Krycek was totally out of character, but I just couldn't write him. Remember Responsible Readers Review 


End file.
